You or Me
by ika.zordick
Summary: Yesung, lelaki polos yang patah hati karena di campakkan kekasihnya. Ia merasa dirinya depresi dan harus berkonsultasi dengan psikiater. Tapi dia malah datang ke rumah sakit jiwa dan bertemu dengan seorang dokter yang tampan. Happy Birthday Kibum & Yesung. KiSung


You or Me

Ika. Zordick

.

.

Yesung, lelaki polos yang patah hati karena di campakkan kekasihnya. Ia merasa dirinya depresi dan harus berkonsultasi dengan psikiater. Tapi dia malah datang ke rumah sakit jiwa dan bertemu dengan seorang dokter yang tampan.

.

Happy Birthday Kibum & Yesung

.

KiSung

.

Yesung

Yesung

Yesung

Kim Yesung.

Seorang Cho Kyuhyun telah gila, ya sangat gila karena seorang Kim Yesung. Lelaki tampan tinggi dengan setelan punk itu menghisap rokoknya. Menthol memang yang terbaik ketika sedang stress. Ia melirik malas pada teman teman se geng motornya yang kini sibuk mengolok oloknya.

"Mana pria manis itu Cho?" ini olokan pertama dan Kyuhyun hanya mendengus pada Hyukjae yang terkikik.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa ketika dia membawa linggis saat ku suruh mengambil obeng. Wow… luar biasa" decak kagum bernada ejekan kali ini di lontarkan Donghae. Kyuhyun menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

Benar sekali, Kim Yesung sukses membuatnya gila. Bukan, bukan tentang betapa menariknya pria manis yang sedang mengintip dari pintu itu demi ingin melihat pacarnya yang keren yang kini tengah menghisap rokok tersebut. Ini tentang betapa konyolnya dirinya.

"Diamlah kalian!" Kyuhyun mengeram marah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya, Kyuhyun?" bahkan Ryeowook dan Sungmin ikut mempertanyakan soal pilihan Kyuhyun. Siapapun tahu, Kyuhyun adalah kepala geng mereka dan Kyuhyun itu pemilih.

Kyuhyun membuang rokoknya, ia merapikan jaket kulit yang membalut tubuhnya. Dia menunjuk wajah Hyukjae, "Damn! Jika tanpa Yesung, motormu itu takkan bisa di perbaiki!"

Yesung—seseorang yang berada di balik pintu, menguping, terperangah atas pacarnya yang mulai membelanya. "C'mon bro, kalian percaya tentang lelucon bahwa aku mencintainya?"

PRAANGG

Rasa sakit itu menusuk hati Yesung, merobek hatinya. Dalam istilah mudahnya, ia sedang patah hati. "Aku hanya memanfaatkannya, kau tahu dia kan? Dia anaknya dari Kim Siwon"

"Kim Siwon?" Donghae dan Hyukjae tampak terkejut.

"Maksudmu pengusaha kaya itu?" Sungmin bertanya. Kyuhyun menyulut rokoknya lagi. "Begitulah"

"Kau benar benar gila, Cho. Kau sungguh mempunyai pemikiran yang keren untuk geng kita" puji Donghae.

"Tentu saja." Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kurasa kau sangat jahat Kyuhyun, dia pria yang baik kalau menurutku" Ryeowook berpendapat.

"Hei lihat, sepertinya si mungil kita jatuh cinta" olok yang lainnya.

"A—aku tidak" Ryeowook terbata.

"Tenang saja, Ryeowook—ah, aku juga berencana memutuskan hubunganku dengannya hari ini juga" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

Yesung membuka pintu, membuat semua mata kini menatap ke arahnya. Kyuhyun cukup terkejut namun ia menyeringai. Ia bisa melihat air mata yang membasahi mata Yesung, membuat eyeliner pemuda itu luntur. "Ye—" Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan Yesung yang menggigit bibir bawahnya, sudah mulai kembali terisak lagi.

"Yesung—ah, ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu" Kyuhyun sepertinya memulai aksi jahatnya. Namun Yesung dengan cepat meraih helm yang berada di sekitarnya, melempari Kyuhyun dengan membabi buta. "Yak! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Dengar Cho Kyuhyun, mulai hari ini kita PUTUS!" pekik Yesung kemudian membanting pintu markas geng motor Kyuhyun itu. Yesung mempercepat langkahnya, memanggil taksi dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Seharusnya aku mendengar perkataan Daddy untuk tak mendekati pria brengsek itu" racau Yesung. Dia masih juga terisak seperti perempuan dan adiknya yang nakal itu pasti mengejeknya ketika sampai dirumah mereka jika terus seperti ini. "SIALAAAAN"

%ika. Zordick%

"Astaga sayang, ada apa denganmu?" Leeteuk—ibu yang bagaikan malaikat itu menghampiri Yesung. Ia memeluk anak sulungnya tersebut, mengelus surai kemerahan sang anak. Yesung tak mau menjawab dia lebih memilih untuk menangis saja.

"OMO OMO! Ada apa dengan Yesung hyung, Mom?" adik Yesung terlihat heboh, ia menepuk nepuk bahu hyung tercintanya. Tangis Yesung semakin keras, ia memeluk ibunya semakin erat. "Baekhyun, telpon Daddy, now!" perintah Leeteuk dan adik rempong Yesung langsung melakukannya. Meronggoh sakunya dan mengetik nomor sang ayah.

"Tokidoki, Mom" Baekhyun memasang pose hormat. "Hyung! Yesung hyung sekarat! Cepat kemari!"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan Yesung sekarat, Baekhyun?" Leeteuk menatap horror pada anak bungsunya yang hanya nyengir. "Biar Siwon hyung cepat pulang, Mom"

.

.

"YESUNG! YESUNG!" teriakan frustasi Siwon terdengar memenuhi mansion keluarga Kim. Ia berlari ke sana kemari, mencari keberadaan sang anak. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir dan ia segera mengguncang tubuh istrinya ketika ia menemukannya di ambang pintu kamar Yesung. "Mana Yesung sayang? Ia berada di rumah sakit mana sekarang?" Tanya Siwon panik.

"Hubby, dia sekarang berada di kamar." Leeteuk berucap menenangkan. "Baekhyun terlalu berlebihan Siwonnie, kau seperti tidak tahu dia saja"

Siwon menepuk dahinya. "KIM BAEKHYUN, DIMANA KAU?" kali ini Siwon berteriak memanggil si bungsu yang kelewatan usil. Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Yesung, memberikan isyarat agar ayahnya itu menjaga suaranya. "Yesung hyung sedang gawat di dalam dan kau berteriak teriak seperti ingin melahirkan, hyung. Kau sungguh keterlaluan" Baekhyun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

Siwon mencoba menahan emosinya. Rasanya ia ingin menjadikan si anak bungsunya itu menjadi bacon bakar. Tapi karena mendengar Yesung yang gawat, Siwon melupakan soal anak keduanya. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar si anak pertama, mendapati Yesung yang menangis meraung mendekap bantal hello kittynya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" pertanyaan dingin, seolah Siwon sudah tahu apa titik permasalahan. Toh ia nyaris tak peduli apa yang terjadi, ia hanya perlu pertanggungjawaban apa yang membuat anaknya seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun, Dad" Yesung takut takut menjawab.

"Dia di campakkan si 'Setan' Kyuhyun, hyung" Baekhyun membantu Yesung berbicara dan wajah tampan ayahnya itu langsung memerah.

"BERANI SEKALI SI CHO SETAN ITU" eram kemarahan Siwon terdengar. Leeteuk hanya menggeleng atas kelakuan suaminya dan anak bungsunya yang sama sekali tidak membantu. "Dad sudah bilang padamu, jauhi dia! Si kurang ajar itu tak benar benar mencintaimu dan kau tak percaya?"

"Aku tahu Dad, aku tahu tapi aku mencintainya" Leeteuk kembali memeluk putranya. Turut berduka atas musibah pencampakkan itu. Bagaimanapun Leeteuk tidak pernah merasakan beratnya di campakkan. Ia jadi teringat sosok Kyuhyun yang begitu tampan dengan seringaian keren miliknya.

"Dad akan membuat perhitungan dengannya"

"Aku ikut hyung, aku ingin melihatmu menghajar si songong itu" Baekhyun terlihat begitu bersemangat. Orang usil dengan orang usil jika di satukan memang tidak matching. "Ayo Baekhyun! Kita hajar si setan dengan gaya aneh itu"

"Kalian berdua berhenti!" Leeteuk berbicara. "Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh. Yesung sudah dewasa, ia bisa membereskan semua masalahnya sendiri tanpa kalian!" ucapan bijak Leeteuk membuat keduanya memanyunkan bibir mereka. Perkataan Leeteuk adalah mutlak, tidak boleh di ganggu gugat.

"Biarkan Yesung sendiri dulu" Leeteuk mendorong tubuh suami dan anak bungsunya untuk keluar dari kamar Yesung. "Yesungi, kami selalu ada untukmu" mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kemudian Leeteuk menutup pintu kamar Yesung membiarkan Yesung menangis sendirian.

"Ahh, Mom kau tidak seru" gerutu Baekhyun.

"Mom ingin bertanya padamu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si Jung Daehyun itu?" Leeteuk menatap anaknya tajam. Baekhyun sedikit gugup. Siwon berdehem.

"Ku rasa kau akan lebih cocok dengan si Park Cendol, Cemol, siapa namanya itu?"

"Chanyeol, hyung. Chanyeol! Kau bercanda? Dia culun dan sama sekali tidak keren. Lebih keren Daehyun ku!" tolak Baekhyun.

"Setidaknya si Chanyeol itu punya tata krama Kim Baekhyun. Sejak bersama lelaki itu kau bahkan tidak memanggilku Daddy, kau memanggilku hyung. Yang benar saja" Siwon mulai menyampaikan unek uneknya. Jujur saja, ia tidak pernah suka dengan pilihan anak anaknya. Anggap saja dia ayah yang egois tapi ia hanya ingin yang terbaik.

"Mom dan Dad, percaya padamu. Tapi Mom rasa kau berpacaran dengan dia sedikit keterlaluan, Mom tidak mau ada insiden yang mengharuskanmu menikah mendahului hyungmu. Mengerti?"

"Yes mom, yes!"

%ika. Zordick%

Leeteuk menatap sedih makanan yang sama sekali tak di sentuh oleh Yesung. Dia menghampiri Baekhyun yang tampak tertawa tawa sendiri di depan televisi, anaknya yang satu itu memang tak mengerti kondisi. Leeteuk menepuk kepala Baekhyun, membuat sang anak mengaduh sakit. "Ya, Mom! Kau menyalahi aturan perang, bagaimana bisa kau memukulku dari belakang? Mommy Israel!" oceh Baekhyun dan Leeteuk hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Bujuk hyungmu agar mau makan sana" Baekhyun mematikan TV setelah mendengar itu. Walaupun ia iseng, tetap saja ia sangat menyayangi Yesung. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar sang hyung, sedikit terkejut dengan kondisi Yesung yang lebih mirip dikatakan orang gila tak terawat.

"Hyung, kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun. Yesung tak peduli, Baekhyun pasti ingin mentertawakannya. Baekhyun rasa Yesung sudah mulai gila, lihat saja air matanya sudah menetes jatuh tanpa aba aba. Orang waras mana yang bisa menangis tanpa sebab seperti itu.

"Hyung, kurasa kau harus berkonsultasi dengan psikiater?" Yesung kini menatap sang adik. "Setidaknya yang aku dengar dari si pintar kolot Chanyeol, mereka bisa menghilangkan stress dan depresi"

Yesung tampak berpikir, ia mengangguk angguk setuju. Dia dengar pun begitu dari Shindong—teman pintar gendutnya. Wajahnya berubah sumringah, "Kalau begitu aku harus menemui seorang psikiater, terima kasih Baekhyun. Kau memang adik yang terbaik!" Yesung memeluk adiknya kemudian segera ke kamar mandi.

"Ku rasa Yesung hyung sungguh sudah gila"

%ika. Zordick%

Disinilah seorang Kim Yesung.

Di depan sebuah rumah sakit jiwa. Berharap ia bisa move on dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ia berharap menemukan seorang psikiater di tempat yang memang menjadi sarang para psikiater. Tapi apakah ia pernah berpikir konteksnya itu berbeda?

Yesung yesung..

Yesung yang malang.

Dengan langkah percaya diri, ia mendatangi meja resepsionis. "Selamat datang tuan, anda ingin mengunjungi siapa?"

"Ahh, saya ingin bertemu dengan dokter di sini"

Resepsionis itu mengangguk paham, ia segera menunjuk lorong di kanan. "Anda terus saja kemudian belok kanan, ada pintu yang bertulisan Dr. Kim. Dia dokter yang bertanggung jawab di sini" ucap sang resepsionis. Yesung langsung bergegas ke ruangan tersebut.

Ia sedikit gugup juga, ia mengetuk dengan ragu. "Masuk" terdengar suara berat yang menyahut dari dalam sana. Ia mulai berfantasy bahwa dokter yang akan di hadapinya pastilah dokter tua dan berkepala botak seperti rekan rekan ayahnya yang terlalu banyak berpikir.

Ia membuka pintu coklat itu dan matanya menatap tak percaya pada dokter tampan yang kini menatapnya datar—dalam pemikiran Yesung, entah kenapa dokter ini menatapnya dengan tatapan nakal nan menggoda, memintanya untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan mereka—PLAAK, Yesung pasti gila. Ia segera duduk di hadapan sang dokter tampan itu.

"Perkenalkan nama saya, Kim Yesung" ucap Yesung mengulurkan tangannya. Dokter itu tersenyum, senyuman pembunuh yang sanggup membuat jantung Yesung berpacu cepat. "Kim Kibum" sahut sang dokter—Kibum santai.

"Jadi keluhanmu?" tanyanya.

"Saya dicampakkan pacar—coret—mantan saya. Saya—" Yesung menangis lagi. Betapa nelangsanya nasibnya, bahkan untuk mengingat perlakuan si Cho Kyuhyun itu membuat hatinya teriris perih. Kibum terlihat menampakkan raut bersedihnya.

"Rileks saja, dia pasti gila mencampakkan dirimu yang begitu manis ini" Kibum berkata dan Yesung terharu mendengar itu. Dia manis, hei dengar itu! Dia baru saja di katai manis oleh mahluk Tuhan nan tampan di hadapannya itu.

Yesung mengakui bahwa teman Baekhyun bernama Chanyeol itu ada benarnya juga. Apakah semua psikiater berbentuk seperti Kibum? Pantas saja stress dan depresi bisa hilang. "Benar! Dia sangat gila, dia bahkan mendekatiku hanya karena aku anak daddy ku" Yesung mengeluarkan unek uneknya.

Kibum tertawa. "Benar benar, lalu apakah kau punya gebetan baru sekarang?" Tanya Kibum. Yesung menggeleng, jujur wajah itu sangat menggemaskan. "Bagus! Kalau jadi pasangan hidupku mau?"

Hening—

"HAHAHAAHAA! Kau pintar bercanda Dr. Kim" Yesung menepuk bringas meja kerja dokter tersebut.

BRAAKK—

Pintu tiba tiba saja terbuka, terlihat seorang dengan rambut pirang acak acakan berdiri di depan pintu. "YAK! KIBUM KEMBALI KE SEL MU!" teriaknya.

Kibum menarik tangan Yesung yang masih cengo. "Dia orang gila yang selalu berpendapat aku gila, ayo pergi! Sebelum kau di tangkap olehnya!" ucap Kibum masih terus berlari.

"Eh? HUWAAAAA" Yesung ikut berteriak dan sekarang dia yang gentian menarik Kibum pergi dari tempat itu.

"Dr. Kim, anda baik baik saja?" resepsionis yang tadi menyapa Yesung tampak khawatir dengan sosok mengenaskan yang mencak mencak di depan mejanya. "KIBUM BARU SAJA KABUR DAN KAU BERKATA AKU BAIK BAIK SAJA?" sembur sang Dokter.

Resepsionis itu hanya tersenyum kikuk. Ini bukan pertama kalinya pasien mereka yang tampan itu kabur dari rumah sakit. Dan bukan pertama kalinya juga Dr. Kim yang bernama lengkap Kim Heechul itu di kira lebih mirip orang gila dibanding pasiennya tersebut.

%ika. Zordick%

"Jadi?" Siwon bertanya. Dia menatap tajam pada seorang pria asing berparas tak kalah dengan parasnya yang kini bersiul santai di meja makan keluarganya. "Kenalkan, Dad. Namanya Kim Kibum, dia psikiater" ucap Yesung memperkenalkan kekasih—coret—calon suaminya pada sang ayah.

Hening…

Krik…

Krik…

Krikk…

"OMO! OMO!" ucap Baekhyun heboh. "Lelaki keren ini? Yang tampan ini? Yang badannya six pack dan hampir sempurna seperti hyung itu menyukaimu? Tidak mungkin!" histeris sendiri. Ia sungguh tak menyangka hyungnya mendapatkan yang seperti ibunya—sang primadona—dapatkan.

Kibum menjulurkan tangannya dan Siwon menyambutnya. "Kim Kibum, calon suami Yesung" Kibum memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa kegugupan sama sekali. Leeteuk bahkan kagum dengan sosok itu, jarang jarang ada yang tak terintimidasi dengan kesempurnaan milik suaminya.

"Apakah anda kakaknya Yesung?" Kibum melirik Leeteuk. Leeteuk tersipu, "Aku ibunya" terang Leeteuk.

"Ahh~ padahal anda terlihat sangat muda"

"Benarkah? Menurutmu berapa umurku?"

"Emm" Kibum tampak berpikir. "Seventeen?" SAUS TAR TAR! Leeteuk bahkan tertarik pada lelaki di hadapannya itu. Itu mengingatkannya pada gombalan Siwon ketika mengajaknya menikah yang mengatakan Leeteuk mirip bunga, bintang dan embun di pagi buta.

"Ehem" Siwon berdehem. "Jadi sejak kapan kau bertemu dengan anakku?" Kibum melihat jam tangan Yesung. "Sekitar dua jam, dua puluh tiga menit, empat detik yang lalu" jawabnya lugas.

Baekhyun terpana. Bahkan pria ini begitu romantis karena mengingat pertemuan awal dia dengan kakaknya yang tak seberapa itu. Yesung menghela nafasnya, menggebrak meja karena adik dan ibunya memberikan tatapan mupeng untuk calon suaminya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menikahi orang yang baru saja kau kenal?" Siwon meniru dialog di film Froozen yang sangat amat di sukai Baekhyun dan Yesung itu. "Kau pasti berniat buruk pada anakku" tudingnya yang membuat Leeteuk berdehem, tidak suka jika Siwon lepas kendali.

Siwon berdehem.

"Kau bercanda hyung, kau lihat. Lelaki ini kurang keren apa, seharusnya kau bertanya obat apa yang diberikan Yesung hyung hingga ia mau menikahinya" Baekhyun menyikut perut ayahnya. "Aku juga ingin yang seperti dia" sungut Baekhyun.

"Itu benar, kalau punya suami seperti dia, aku akan mengurungnya di rumah, tidak akan kubiarkan ada yang dekat dekat dengannya" celutuk Leeteuk.

"Jadi kau bilang, aku tidak lebih baik dari dia hingga kau membiarkanku keluar rumah begitu saja?" Siwon mulai tak terima. "Kalau kau takkan bisa berpaling dariku Siwon, lihat dia… dia muda dan siapa yang tak berencana merebutnya?" Leeteuk persis seperti wanita yang tergila gila. Membuat Siwon bergidik sendiri.

"Kalau begitu menikahlah nanti malam" ucap Siwon.

"Benarkah Dad? Kau yang terbaik" pekik Yesung heboh. Ia langsung memeluk Kibum dan Kibum langsung mengecup dahinya. "Aku sudah bilang, ayahmu akan mempermudah jalan kita"

"Tch! Aku juga tak mau kau merebut istriku" cibir Siwon.

"Siapkan semuanya!" perintah Siwon pada asisten pribadinya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Saya bersedia"

"Silahkan berciuman" dan pernikahan itu benar benar terjadi. Kyuhyun yang berada di sudut ruangan berdecak. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa?

"Apakah kau Cho Kyuhyun?" Kibum melirik pada Kyuhyun dan Yesung langsung mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Kibum. Menyuruhnya agar tak bertengkar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita balapan? Akan ku tunjukkan aku berhak mendapatkan istriku ini" ucap Kibum. Dan Baekhyun langsung menatap Daehyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Dia benar benar keren, tak sepertimu. Kita putus saja, aku ingin mencari yang seperti kakak iparku" ucap Baekhyun santai.

"Yak Kim Baekhyun. Kau tak boleh seperti itu. Aishh!" Daehyun frustasi.

BRAAAKK—

Pintu gereja itu tiba tiba terbuka, menampilkan seseorang berambut pirang dengan wajah yang terbilang cantik. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KALI INI KIM KIBUM?" teriak Heechul—seseorang yang mendobrak pintu.

Seluruh tamu undangan berdiri. "Kau lihat, itu mungkin simpanan si Kibum itu" bisik Daehyun tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Astaga! Kenapa aku baru sadar, apa jangan jangan itu kekasih Kibum hyung? Lihatlah dia sangat cantik berbeda sekali dengan Yesung hyung" terkadang Yesung merasa kalau adiknya itu cocok untuk hidangan makan malam. "Lelaki tampan harusnya berpasangan dengan yang cantik"

Kibum tertawa. Membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut cengo. Ia kemudian meraih pinggang Yesung lalu melumat bibirnya. "Ayo lari!" katanya menarik tubuh Yesung.

"Ada apa ini? Ada apa ini?" Siwon yang sadar dari keterkejutannya mendatangi Heechul yang kembali heboh menghubungi siapapun yang bisa menangkap pasiennya itu.

"URUS SAJA URUSANMU SANA" Heechul menyemprot Siwon.

"YANG LARI DENGANNYA ADALAH ANAKKU!" pekik Siwon. "Apakah kau istri pertamanya?"

Heechul cengo sesaat. "Apa maksudmu? KAU MENIKAHKAN ANAKMU DENGAN PASIENKU?"

"Ha?"

"Aku Kim Heechul, Dokter dari rumah sakit jiwa H, dan Kim Kibum adalah pasienku. Selamat untukmu yang punya menantu gila, tuan" ejek Heechul.

"APAPUN CARANYA, KALIAN TEMUKAN DIA DAN KEMBALIKAN DIA KE SELNYA! MENGERTI?" pekik Heechul ke ponselnya.

"Aku sudah bilang hyung. Yesung hyung takkan mendapatkan pria yang waras" Baekhyun menepuk bahu ayahnya.

Shit

Jadi yang gila sekarang? Kau atau aku?

END

Baiklah baiklah, apa yang selanjutnya?

KiHae : Good Day

Akhir kata mohon reviewnya xD


End file.
